Hidden Vale Tribe
Summary Note: please see Ashwind, Lonebull, or Utahu In-Game if you're interested in playing a Vale Tauren Note: This is an informational page about an RP group AND RP Guild. :The Hidden Vale Tauren are an ancient tribe from the western shores of Kalimdor, living in the Vale that lies at the foot of Stonetalon Peak, they have always been a somewhat reclusive and distrusting people, even of their more peaceful cousins. Current Roster *Chieftan & Highcliff Elder: Utahu Highcliff **Sunmanitu Highcliff *Tidehoof Elder: None / Deceased **Haniu Tidehoof **A'zen Tidehoof (presumed deceased.} *Valerunner Elder: None / Deceased **Lonebull Longarrow **Lewa'nakhe Valerunner History coming soon For Players :There are few of the Vale Tauren left in this world, so someone interested in playing a Vale Tauren should pettition Utahu Highcliff, the chieftan of the tribe and gain permission. ((Utahu can be reached on his alts of Ashwind, or Lonebull)) (Send an OOC letter explaining why you wish to play as one) OOC INFO As of this writing,(apr. 5, 2009) we are currently forming the "Hidden Vale Tribe" Guild, this is going to be as close to an All-Tauren guild as it gets. Our tribe is very old-fashioned in our beliefs and Extremely Distrustful of outsiders. Last names and sub-tribes *'Tidehoof' The 2nd largest tribe within the vale, These tauren were mainly Fishermen and Shaman, revering the great Thunder Bird Spirit, they are led by the Chief Shaman (Currently unknown) *'Highcliff' The smallest of the 3 tribes of the Vale, the Highcliff tribe are the scholarly tauren, being taught the ways of the Great Spirit, and of the Earthmother, This is the current Chieftan's tribe. *'Valerunner' The largest tribe of the Vale, the Valerunner tribe has a number of secondary families underneath it. these include: **Longarrow **Dustmane. Physical Features *Hidden Vale Tauren are somewhat diverse, but tend to be tawny or ruddy (mainly due to covering themselves with Stonetalon Dust for camouflage.) but can be any color. *The tribe remember the loss of their families by ritualistically branding themselves, burning their horns or hooves, rubbing soot into their clothing and manes, or painting themselves with ash-clay from stonetalon's Charred Vale, which was their home. Culture *The Vale Tauren are distrustful of the horde races, except for blood elves who prove ties to Eldre'Thalas, due to old alliances. Even their cousins in Thunder Bluff are distrusted because of their reliance on other races. *The Vale Tauren are -extremely- family-centric, unlike most tauren, they do not call all tauren 'brother/sister' this is reserved for other Vale Tauren alone, others of their race are known as 'Cousin' by a vale tauren. *Blood Oaths can be sworn in rare cases by members of the Vale Tauren to induct friends of the tribe. *Blood or Deed- An outsider my become Vale Tauren by "Blood or Deed", either by marriage to a member, or by a great feat of loyalty to the tribe, recognized by 2 of the 3 elders and/or at least 2 members of each tribe. Religion :One thing that sets the Vale Tauren apart from their cousins is the depth to which their worship goes, In addition to the Ancestors, and the Earthmother, The Vale Tauren venerate a number of Natural Spirit Totems :Note: Every Vale Tauren has one of these as their "Spirit Guide" * The Great Spirit - This is Aparo/Malorne, the Great White Stag, Mate of the Earthmother, and father of Cenarius, all Vale Tauren venerate this majestic and wise totemic spirit. * The Thunder Eagle - Venerated mainly by the Tidehoof this is the totemic god of storms, before heading to sea, they always burn a sacrifice to the Thunderbird. * The Kodo - Totemic god of endurance and plenty, the Valerunner tribe revere this spirit mainly, A Valerunner tauren must slay one to earn the right of manhood. * The Wolf - The totemic god of tenacity and community, it is said that the greatest hunters in the Vale have this totem's backing. * The Coyote - The totemic god of Mischief. he is venerated by tricksters. * The Cougar - The totemic Huntress, venerated by Vale Tauren women and especially huntresses. * The Wyvern - The totemic god of Freedom. this sky-lord's free spirit echos the heart of every Vale Tauren. * The Panther - The totemic god of Stealth and cunning, he watches over the Vale and it's children, hiding them from harm in his great shadow. * The Moonkin - The Totemic god of Wisdom and natural Magic, she is the matron totem of the Highcliff Tauren, under the Great Spirit. * The Twin Bears - The Totemic god of Balance and Duality, Ursoc and Ursol are venerated by the druids of the Vale Tauren, they remind us of the dual nature of the universe which keeps balance. * The Treant - Totemic Spirit of the Vale, the treants are the guardians of the Vale, and are venerated by all Vale Tauren Braves. Category:Horde Guild Category:Group